A Long Journey
by SeventhSenses
Summary: What happens when the characters or Kingdom Hearts get trapped on a Star Ship a Long way from home? [Star Trek: Voyager] [Oneshot]


AN: Odd combination, this is what happens if you take Kingdom Hearts character and put them on the Star Trek Voyager. Another reason I shouldn't come up with ideas for one shot fanfics after watching Dawsons Creek.

Cast List:

Kathryn Janeway- Sora

Chakotay- Riku

B'Ellana Torres- Axel

Tom Paris- Roxas

Neelix- Marluxia

The Doctor- Xemnas

Tuvok- Leon

Seven of Nine- Zexion

Harry Kim- Cloud

--------

Captain Sora of the starship Voyager sat staring into space from his captains chair, not even noticing that Commander Riku was approaching.

"What's wrong with you Sora?" Riku asked, "You seem to be a bit off lately."

"I have a huge head ache, that's all," Sora replied quietly, "You haven't been yourself that much lately either, is anything wrong?"

"I think it's about the same for me," Riku replied, "It's just my head you know, it's really starting to hurt."

"You should go see the doctor then," Sora said, "See if he can make you feel any better."

"You're coming with me then," Riku said quickly, "If it's affecting both of us we should both go. Together."

Sora nodded, his headache preventing him from wanting to argue further. The two of them walked toward sick bay, briefly telling Axel and Roxas they were in charge for the time being.

"Oh hello Marluxia," Sora said, "What brings you here?"

"Just a bit of a headache, nothing to worry about," Marluxia replied in his usual carefree matter.

"I think whatever it is," Sora stated in usual way, "It must be going around."

Marluxia nodded as he turned to leave, he had already finished his check up and had to go back to preparing food.

"What brings you here Captain?" Xemnas asked as he appeared, first addressing Sora and then Riku, "And you Commander?"

"Just more headaches," Sora said, "I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Riku. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Just in case I'll do a full check up on you of course," Xemnas said, quickly scanning both Sora and Riku before muttering, "That's odd."

"What's odd?" Sora asked with the concern finally evident in his voice.

"Your DNA appears to be hyper stimulated, a strange feature in itself, though Marluxia seems to have been suffering similarly," Xemnas said, double checking his reading.

Axel walked in carrying an unconscious Roxas into the sick bay.

"What happened?" Xemnas asked quickly, "Sora, Riku, could you leave while I examine Roxas?"

"Of course," Sora replied immediately, "We need someone to assist Cloud back on deck."

Sora and Riku quickly departed and doubled their pace to go back quickly.

"Nothing unusual was happening as far as I can tell," Axel said, trying to be as detailed as possible, "He was doing his job and just collapsed with a groan of pain."

Xemnas continued his elaborate scan of the unconscious Roxas until he stopped, glancing back at the screen to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"Look at this Axel," Xemnas said quickly, "Do you recognize what this is?"

Axel looked for a moment before speaking quietly, "Are those microscopic tags on their DNA?"

"I believe so," Xemnas said, "But what they're doing there is a whole different stor-"

Suddenly Xemnas disappeared and Axel fell to the floor unconscious as well.

Zexion heard something from his audio implants, "What was that?"

"Meet me in the holodeck," Xemnas said from inside his head, "There's something important we need to discuss."

Zexion obliged quickly, walking swiftly toward the holodeck.

"Doctor?" Zexion asked unsurely, looking around for the older man.

"I'm here," Xemnas appeared, "My program was deactivated and something happened that made Axel faint once he came to bring Roxas to me who was also unconscious. I need you to scan the ship for anything unusual."

"What am I supposed to do?" Zexion said with his sense of duty towards the doctor clearly present.

Xemnas approached Zexion calmly, adjusting his node so that he'd be able to scan Voyager for anything unusual, "Now you should be able to look around the ship. Come back here as soon as you know something."

If Zexion wasn't so accustomed to being a Borg he might've gasped in shock at what he saw. Leon had huge needles sticking out of his head and aliens that appeared to be scanning him. He continued to find other crew members, and found Janeway with similar needles.

Zexion walked quickly back to the holodeck to tell Xemnas about his findings.

"They were conducting experiments on the crew?" Xemnas questioned.

"It would appear so," Zexion replied, "I could probably make them visible with a modified phaser beam."

"I don't think the aliens would take kindly to that," Xemnas said quickly, "If they're smart enough to invade our ship without us noticing who knows what they'd do. If we apply a neuroleptic shock to each member of the crew it could undue the experiments."

"Just tell me how," Zexion said, he was smart enough to grasp what the doctor was saying within minutes and was soon ready to set out back onto the ship.

Zexion went to do as instructed, but when he was about to attempt it the first time on Marluxia, Leon stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Leon demanded, his hand instantly going toward his sword.

The aliens stopped what they were doing, apparently finally realizing that Zexion could see them. Zexion thought quickly and used his phaser to make one of the nearby aliens visible.

Zexion grabs the alien, leading them straight to Captain Sora.

"Who's this?" Sora asked, he had clearly not been filled in on the situation yet.

"I am a Srivani," the alien answered for Zexion, "My men have been performing experiments on your crew to help cure diseases in our race. If you want your people to survive, you won't stop my experiments. Our people are everywhere, and they could kill all of your crew in minutes."

"Riku change the course of the ship," Sora said in a quick decision, "Into the binary pulsar."

"Captain," Riku said quickly, "That might very well tear apart the entire ship. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I'm not going to let them continue doing this to our crew," Sora said decidedly, "Do it."

"Sora…" a soft voice said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"No one said anything, captain," Riku replied.

"Sora…" the soft voice said again.

"What do you want from me?" Sora screamed.

"Who are you talking to?" Riku asked, genuinely worried.

"Sora! Wake up already!" the voice said again, though it was no longer quiet.

Sora opened his eyes slowly, "Riku?"

Riku smirked, "You fell asleep during biology Sora, luckily the teacher is still out of the room. But I figured I better wake you up before she gets back."

"Thanks Riku," Sora said sleepily, that had sure been some dream…. he had to remember not to stay up so late watching sci-fi reruns.

-----------

AN: Well, for obvious reasons this is a one shot. And yes, I do realise that my choice of characters to cast is weird, but that's okay. Read and review please!


End file.
